


【DMC/VD深夜60分】领主大人与水利工程

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 热心水利工程的Fortuna领主大人在沙滩上捡到了青年
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【DMC/VD深夜60分】领主大人与水利工程

**Author's Note:**

> 上个周末玩的VD深夜60分  
> 都怪群里那群随便口嗨的家伙！窝又写了什么弱智！  
> 没有超时，窝棒棒！  
> 真的很弱智，太弱智了傻得窝连话都说不出来。

Fortuna是个不太大的城市，三面环海。三十年前Fortuna还只是个小渔村，然而在一场百年难遇的惊涛骇浪之后，这里开展了对重工业以及防治海啸的各项措施，现在Fortuna的捕鱼业已经全面进入自动化，并加大力度开发深加工业旅游业等副产业，经济形势一片大好。

Fortuna的领主大人是二十年前走上这个位置的，他也是推动以上那一系列举措的最大功臣。领主大人有个习惯，就是每天早晨要去属于自家私有产业的海滩散步，这一天，领主大人在海滩上捡到一名青年。

青年看上去约莫十八九岁，柔软的银色短发湿搭搭地垂在前额，他赤身裸体地蜷缩在刚退潮后的海滩上，双腿细嫩白皙得像是从未使用过。

领主大人看见那银发的瞬间心脏好像快从胸腔里蹦出来，但是他很快又看到青年纤细的双腿，他的心沉下去了一些，然后又想起某个古老到小孩子都不会相信的童话。当然了，我们并不能从领主大人的表情里窥见他的心理活动，毕竟他的表情管理堪称世界一流。最终领主大人只是看上去十分淡定地把一丝不挂的青年捡回了家。

青年什么都不记得，包括他自己的名字和来历，但是这不妨碍他的活泼好动。他走路的姿势怪异且笨拙，而且每当他迈动那两条纤细的双腿时，总是会露出苦闷的申请。领主大人把青年横抱了起来，他怀着某种希望问他：

“当你踩在地面上的时候就好像有刀子在割你的腿，对吗。”

“你怎么知道？”

青年停下挣扎，乖乖地任由领主大人把他抱进水池里。

“所有人都知道。”

青年的水性很好，就好像他能在水底呼吸。领主大人对此十分满意的样子，他每天上班之前会把青年抱进大宅子新修的室内泳池里，晚上下班再把他抱出来。我们先前说过了，青年是那种活泼又多动的性子，他每回都把领主大人也弄得跟他一样浑身湿透才罢休，有时候他们会在池子里玩闹一番才上岸。

关于领主大人养了一位神秘情人的传言不胫而走，但是没有人知道更详细的实情，因为五花八门千奇百怪的传闻都太过荒诞，甚至有人说领主大人的神秘情人是传说中的人鱼。但这一切对于领主大人的政绩并不会产生任何影响，甚至让他的支持率提高了些，因为民众认为有点小花边新闻让他显得“更容易接近”。

Fortuna很快迎来了夏天，如果有细心的读者应该记得，这是一座三面环海的城市，它在接受海洋馈赠的同时，也必须接受一些不那么温柔的东西，比如台风。

Fortuna的民众对于台风天已经十分习以为常，所有人都有条不紊地储备粮食，加固门窗，乖乖地呆在家里。

领主大人当晚和其他内阁们紧急开会检阅了一批台风防灾的报道和数据，虽然说是紧急会议，不过对于这些大人物们来说也就是个例行公事。会议结束后领主大人在停电的宅邸里提着一盏装了防风蜡烛的小灯，推开了卧室门。

一片黑暗里回荡着窗外狂风呼啸的声音，领主大人捡回来的青年蜷缩在房间中央的大床上发抖。他靠近床边才发现青年浑身冷汗地发着梦呓，白光闪过伴随起沉闷的雷鸣，青年受惊一般跳动了起来。

他断断续续地说：“逃……快逃……Vergil、海啸…海啸要来了……！”

领主大人在黑暗里止不住地震颤，他小心翼翼地把青年拥进怀里，安抚地拍着他的脊背。

“没事的，Dante。没有海啸了，不会再有海啸了。”

在领主大人还是个孩子的时候，他有过一个朋友。这个朋友很不一般，他的上半身和普通人没什么两样，但是他没有双腿，在他腰部以下是一条鳞片闪光的漂亮鱼尾。他们是那样要好，每天晚上在月光下的沙滩上交换着各种乱七八糟的小玩意儿，互相听对方讲陆地上或者是海底的新奇故事。

然而在领主大人八岁生日那天，他和他的朋友约好了在海滩上见面，他甚至还偷偷藏起一块妈妈为他做的巧克力蛋糕，他的朋友肯定没吃过这种甜甜的点心。

他一边跑向沙滩一边呼喊着朋友的名字，然后他看见他的朋友惊惶地从海里跳出来，攀在礁石上语无伦次地喊得声嘶力竭。

“逃！快逃Vergil！是海啸！海啸要来了！所有人都会死！死很多很多人！”

滔天的海浪组成巨大的水墙，像是会吞掉世间万物那半气势万钧。他吓得呆住了，然后他最好的朋友咬咬牙，转身对着那堵水墙。他听见仿佛会把内脏挤压碎掉的，无法用言语形容的声波，那声波撞在滔天的巨浪上，像是拉力一般抵御着巨浪的前行。他捂住耳朵，烙印在眼底的是小小的，下半身有着漂亮鱼尾的背影。

从那之后，三十年转瞬即逝，而领主大人再也没有见过他的朋友。

台风过境，Fortuna的空气在横扫一空的低气压先变得无比干净。第二天清晨，领主大人专门拿着一大堆资料，在餐桌上详细地介绍了Fortuna的气象预报系统，防洪堤，排水设施，以及房屋的抗震防洪能力。他讲完之后颇为自豪地抖了抖那堆印刷资料，充满领袖气质地总结道：

“综上所述，Fortuna的抗灾防洪等级可以说是数一数二，不管是台风还是海啸早已不足为惧。你还有什么问题吗，Dante。”

“呃……”青年表情空白地看着领主大人，然后戳了戳盘子里的培根煎蛋，“早饭可以吃煎鱼柳吗？”

“当然没问题。”

领主大人过了半晌才给出他肯定的回复。

Fin


End file.
